


Streifschuss

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [15]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, I don't know how to tag this, Injured Skinny Norris, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fill, Skinny is a dumbass and gets shot, Tumblr Prompt, but it's not too bad promise, slight jealousy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny hilft bei Ermittlungen, und bekommt prompt die Quittung dafür. Und alles, was Justus sagen will, ist "Ich habs dir ja gesagt".
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Streifschuss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> prompt: “What if something happens to you?” & “I don’t like the way they look at you.” + Justus/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/619208815044329472/von-den-fluffangst-prompts-10-oder-18-mit)

„Du bleibst hier“, sagte Skinny, und Justus konnte ihm anhören, dass er nicht gewillt war, zu diskutieren.

Was natürlich nicht bedeutete, dass er es nicht probieren würde. „Was, wenn dir etwas passiert?“

Es fühlte sich immer noch etwas surreal an, dass er sich tatsächlich Sorgen um Skinny Norris machte. Und noch surrealer, dass Skinny ihnen bei einem Fall half. Und wahrscheinlich am surrealsten, dass Skinny und er… vielleicht kein _Paar_ waren, aber schon irgendwie… was miteinander hatten.

Jedenfalls sträubte sich alles in Justus dagegen, Skinny allein in diese Lagerhalle gehen zu lassen. Irgendjemand musste da rein, Zeuge des Deals werden, damit sie einen Beweis hatten, nach dem Cotta handeln konnte. Und weil Skinny in der Vergangenheit schon mal Kontakt zu diesen Leuten gehabt hatte, sollte er das tun.

Das bedeutete aber ganz sicher nicht, dass Justus ihn da alleine hinein gehen lassen wollte. Denn wenn die Verbrecher mitbekommen sollten, dass Skinny sie verpfeifen würde, wäre es besser, wenn sie zu zweit waren.

Skinny warf einen Blick über den Wagen hinweg, zu den beiden Gestalten, die vor der Tür lungerten und rauchten. „Mir gefällt nicht, wie die dich angucken“, sagte er halblaut.

Nur mit Mühe hinderte Justus sich daran, sich nach ihnen umzudrehen. Aber das Bedürfnis hatte er im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, zu kontrollieren. Im Gegensatz zu Peter, übrigens, der auf die Worte „dreh dich jetzt nicht um“ immer noch reagierte indem er genau das tat.

„Wie gucken die mich denn an?“, erkundigte Justus sich. Ihm war noch nichts seltsames aufgefallen – nur ein bisschen Misstrauen vielleicht, was allerdings verständlich war.

Immer noch musterte Skinny die Typen aufmerksam. „Als wüssten sie was, was du nicht weißt“, erklärte er, „Und das ist nie n gutes Zeichen.“ Eine Sekunde später grinste er und sah auf Justus hinab. „Und der Große guckt manchmal, als würde er dich am liebsten über den nächstbesten Tisch beugen.“

Justus spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Er hatte sich noch nicht mal dran gewöhnt, dass ihn Skinny offenbar attraktiv fand, noch viel weniger konnte er sich vorstellen, dass es irgendein beliebiger Krimineller tat – noch dazu einer, der beim Film arbeitete, denn immerhin ging es hier um Drogen, die auf dem Set einer Jugendserie von allen Dingen aufgetaucht waren.

Er bemühte sich, sich seine Verlegenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, obwohl im Skinnys Lachen schon sagte, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war. „Bist du etwas eifersüchtig?“, erkundigte er sich dann im Scherz.

Skinny hob eine Augenbraue. „Vielleicht“, gestand er ein, aber Justus konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob er es ernst meinte. „Jedenfalls geh ich alleine rein“, stellte er dann erneut fest, und bevor Justus noch einmal protestieren konnte, hatte Skinny ihn geküsst und spazierte davon.

Seufzend sah Justus ihm nach. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache.

Zu recht, wie sich heraus stellte, als keine fünf Minuten später ein Schuss ertönte. Justus fluchte unterdrückt, machte Anstalten, zur Halle zu laufen, doch da kam Skinny schon durch die Tür gestürmt.

Also sprang Justus hastig in den Wagen, den Schlüssel hatte Skinny zum Glück stecken lassen, startete den Motor.

Kaum hatte Skinny sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen lassen, trat Justus auf das Gaspedal.

„Alles okay bei dir?“, wollte er besorgt wissen, traute sich jedoch nicht, den Blick von der Straße abzuwenden.

„Ja, bloß n Streifschuss“, brachte Skinny überraschend unbekümmert zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Abrupt trat Justus auf die Bremse und hielt am Straßenrand.

„Streifschuss?!“, fragte er alarmiert nach und sah zu Skinny hinüber. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass Skinny sich die Seite hielt und ziemlich zusammengekrümmt saß. Noch während Justus hinah, breitete sich ein Blutfleck über Skinnys Jacke aus.

„Fahr einfach zum Krankenhaus“, grummelte Skinny.

Mit leiser Panik fuhr Justus wieder an, bog auf den kürzesten Weg zum Memorial Hospital ab.

„Ich hätte mit rein kommen sollen“, flüsterte er tonlos.

„Wenn du jetzt sagst _Ich habs ja gesagt_ , dann verpass ich dir eine“, brachte Skinny grinsend hervor, und wider Willen musste Justus lachen.


End file.
